


讽刺

by IRISisme



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRISisme/pseuds/IRISisme





	讽刺

金韩彬在圈子里是有名的杀手，以白白净净的脸和残忍的手法出了名，也没人见过金韩彬的脸，除了他的老板，他也不是谁都杀的，就算给的钱再多，也要看他想不想，愿不愿意，说的直白点就是，挑人杀，挑那些有挑战性的人杀，

这也只有金韩彬敢。

是的，金韩彬今年20，他高中开始辍学，他不懂得什么是爱，他从小在一个极其扭曲的家庭长大，他与别的小孩子也不一样，他总是不停的欺负别的小孩子，看到他们哭，才能让金韩彬获得快乐，他从不在乎其他人的情感，只要是金韩彬想要的东西，不管用什么恶劣的手段，他都要得到自己想要的。

金韩彬接到一个新任务，就是去杀一个酒吧老板，杀人对于金韩彬来说就像踩死一只蚂蚁那样简单，这个酒吧老板不是什么普通人，他知道杀手这个行业的秘密，他也知道很多事情，金韩彬这次的任务在杀他之前，套出所有的事情。他只接有趣的任务。

这个酒吧的老板叫金知元，25岁，之前也是圈子里混的风生水起的角色，后来不知道什么原因，金盆洗手不干了，开了一家酒吧。  
一般来说像这样的任务他是不会接的，但是当他听到是金知元的时候，金韩彬对此颇有兴趣。

金韩彬走进金知元的店里，环视了一圈，随便找了一个位置坐下了，他点了一杯酒，金知元看他是新来的客人，走过去客套了两句，金知元看他长得白白净净的，但是金知元知道，大部分到他这里喝酒的，都是熟人介绍的，虽然说到他店里喝酒的就是些不干好事儿的人，但是金知元已经看淡了金钱，只求那种没有老板的自由。

金韩彬是唯一一个带着目的来喝酒的，金先生，您什么时候打烊啊，打烊之后一起再喝一杯？金知元觉得很奇怪，素未谋面的陌生人知道自己的名字，下次吧，等你下次来，我陪你喝几杯。金知元觉得还是等之后熟一点了再说吧。金韩彬挑了一下眉说 好。

过来两天，金韩彬来了，他正正好好的卡在打烊的时候去的，怎么样金老板，今天可以陪我喝几杯了吧，金韩彬一脸意味深长的看着金知元说，行吧，进来吧。金韩彬计划今天晚上套他话，先把他灌醉了再说，把酒吧老板灌醉多讽刺啊，要么还有一个办法就是，先跟金知元做个朋友，之后熟了慢慢套，金韩彬觉得自己像个卧底，那种俗气的卧底。

金韩彬和金知元就是妥妥的你有故事我有酒，不过金知元的酒是真酒，金韩彬的话没几句真话，可金知元听的却是很入迷，金韩彬一点一点把话题往他要问的问题那儿偏，金知元被金韩彬灌的的确有点醉了，但是金知元的心理防线很高，哪能这么容易被套出来，金韩彬怕露馅儿，而且也懂得什么是见好就收，也没再多问下去了。

金知元看着金韩彬微醉的样子，对金知元来说金韩彬也是个十足的美人，那时的金知元只想要把金韩彬那白净的脸弄脏。

在那之后，金韩彬总是每隔两天去一次，去着去着他们两个也就熟了，总是在打烊之后聊个通宵。

这次不同，金知元提早打烊，就等着金韩彬过来，金知元也是有预谋的，他想着今天再怎么着也要把这个妖精吃了。他在金韩彬的酒里下了药，金韩彬也不是傻子，他知道金知元给他下了药，但是金韩彬错了，那不是什么吃了晕过去的药。金韩彬在去之前就已经吃了防迷晕的药，他也不担心，就一杯酒全下肚了。

代替迷迷糊糊的是浑身发热，喘气，金韩彬慢慢发觉他不自己不对劲了，你他妈给我喝了什么！你他妈是变态吧！金知元没有说话，拿出手铐把金韩彬绑了起来，抱着金韩彬往车上走。

金知元把车开到了自己家，那时的金韩彬都快疯了，金知元还是慢慢悠悠的把金韩彬抱上楼。

这一路上，金韩彬可没少问候金知元全家，金知元也不理睬金韩彬。他把金韩彬往床了一丢，这可是金韩彬长这么大以来受过的最大的耻辱，现在他的身体软绵绵的，金知元把手铐拷到床头，当金知元准备给他上脚铐的时候，金韩彬用尽力气狠狠地往金知元肚子上踹了一脚。

你他妈的放开老子，你就他妈是个变态啊，你真几把恶心！

这几句话可是花光了金韩彬的力气，

看来你还有力气啊，是我低估你了，

说完，金知元拿出一瓶东西喝了下去，捏着金韩彬的脸，用嘴给他灌了进去，灌完了捏着他的嘴，顺金韩彬的喉咙，就像给小猫小狗喂药一样，的确金知元在给金韩彬喂药。

这次剂量够多了，不过十分钟，你就会来求我的，金知元说完，在一边支好手机，录下金韩彬从发情到高潮的全过程，金知元坐在一边静静地看着金韩彬，金知元在这个时候极其的有恶趣味，也极其的有耐心，金知元随着金韩彬的裤子一点一点鼓起来，心情也变得越来越好。

再过两分钟，我保证你会来求我的，大名鼎鼎的杀手金韩彬如今也要求人了啊！金知元说完冷笑了一声。这时的金韩彬已经顾不上自己的身份曝光了，满脑子的想射。金知元看着金韩彬快了，拔下他的裤子，堵住他，不让他射，

我说了，我会让你求我的，金韩彬，你别嘴硬了，求我。

金韩彬有什么办法，脑子里就想着求金知元，一分钟过去了，这时药效发作到了顶峰，金韩彬浑身上下被情欲环绕着，金韩彬想都不想地说出了求你让我射这句话，金知元放开了手的瞬间金韩彬也射了出来。

金知元自己也快受不了了，看着金韩彬的一脸欠操的样，还有软绵绵甜丝丝的呻吟，但是他还是忍着给金韩彬做润滑，金知元也知道这是金韩彬第一次，也就慢慢来了，在金知元插进第一根手指的时候，金韩彬发出了金知元从没听过的声音，这让金知元情欲大涨，他恨不得把金韩彬操哭，然后再射在金韩彬脸上和身体里。

金知元实在是忍不住了，第二根手指还没进去前，金知元就提枪上阵了，但是他没有插进去，堵在穴口，

要不要我进去就看你的了。

金韩彬在射完之后，全身都是敏感点，就别说后面的水漫金山了，

要 我要

金知元一脸无辜，像只小白兔，你要什么啊我不知道啊，金韩彬气都快气死了，后面还痒的不行，要你操我好了吧！

金知元一插插到了顶，你他妈真紧，真热啊，你放放松啊，金知元要被夹射了，金知元可不会让这种事情发生，他要让金韩彬被折磨疯，没插两下，金韩彬又勃起了，金韩彬刚想说话就被金知元顶到说不出话，这次金知元射在了金韩彬的身体里，金韩彬也一起射了。

之后金知元退了出来，看着自己的精液从金韩彬的身体里流出来，金韩彬你可真骚啊，金知元摇了摇头，金韩彬羞的把脸侧了过去，金知元知道金韩彬已经没力气了，便把手铐脚铐都解了，金知元在金韩彬不注意的时候，把金韩彬翻了个面，让他跪趴着，又挺了进去，等到金韩彬快到高潮的时候，退了出去，金知元觉得和金韩彬做就要看着他的脸，看他被操的流口水，流眼泪，金知元又让金韩彬转过来面朝自己，金韩彬呜呜咽咽的哭了，在金知元不停的顶金韩彬的敏感点的时候，这让金知元有了大把大把的成就感。

在金知元快要射的时候，他拔了出来，往金韩彬的嘴里塞，金韩彬要被金知元顶吐了，口水也留到了床单上。

最后金知元射在了金韩彬脸上，金韩彬伸出舌头，舔了舔嘴唇附近的精液，金知元觉得他刚刚就该操死金韩彬，金知元又把金韩彬的手绑了起来，往金韩彬后面塞了一个按摩棒，震动开到最大，金知元点了一根烟看着金韩彬自己高潮。

金韩彬一晚上不知道高潮了多少次，射了多少次，最后他是在一个没有窗的房间醒来的，他自己知道，他这是被金知元囚禁了。

金知元你他妈放老子出去，听到声音的金知元开了门，你醒了，饿不饿，我给你做了早饭，金韩彬知道就算要面子，要有骨气，但是也不能不要命啊，在金知元那炙热的目光下，金韩彬吃完了早饭。

你为什么要关着我，你也知道了我要杀你，我不杀你了，你就放我出去，我保证我不杀你！金韩彬瞪着金知元说，就算你出去了，你也杀不了我的，而且我还会把你抓回来。

金韩彬这几天天天想着怎么逃出去，他试了好多方法，没一个是成功的，金知元要把金韩彬调教到看见自己就发情的那种。金知元在见到金韩彬的第一眼开始，他就告诉自己，他要得到金韩彬，让金韩彬发现自己没有他活不下去，他自己也知道可能这么做会让金韩彬讨厌他，以至于更想杀了他，金知元也只能搏一次了。

在那个不见天日的小房间里，金韩彬想着之前的自己是多么的威风，无拘无束，现在呢，被人操完之后丢在房间里，他说也有想过自杀，但是每次都被金知元阻止了，金韩彬觉得是不是只有金知元才能救他，只有金知元能让他活下来，他对于金知元的情感有一点变了，他不再想着自杀，其实金知元对自己还是很好的，他只是关着自己。

那天晚上，金知元不再关着金韩彬，他想要和金韩彬说明自己的对他的感情，

他抱住了金韩彬，金韩彬愣住了，韩彬啊，和我在一起吧，

金韩彬哭了，不行啊，我是来杀你的啊，即使我喜欢你...... 多讽刺啊，我爱上了我要杀的人。

金知元吻上金韩彬的眼睛，我真的好喜欢你的眼睛，可是，金韩彬你知道吗，你的老板让你来杀是我要求的啊，不这样我这么才能见到你啊。

对，是我骗了你，我知道我不该骗你，但我只有这个方法。

i don't care，在一起吧。


End file.
